Mr Wonderboy
by BelleQueen
Summary: Its his birthday today and he hasn't seen the brat at all.


**A/N: **I just put in here whatever came into my brain sooo, it might be crappy. BTW I based this on a video I watched about Eren dancing to the song Mr. Wonderboy. I'll also put a link at the end for anyone who wants to watch Eren's cuteness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Warning:** Ereri & Light Yaoi

**Summary:** It's his birthday today and he hasn't seen the brat at all.

* * *

You would think it was just another day at the survey corps but it's not. Today is their most beloved corporal Levi's birthday and they were preparing a surprise party for him.

"Happy birthday Levi!" Hanji exclaimed

"Shut up shitty glasses." Levi said

"Aww, don't be like that Levi. Why don't you want to celebrate?" Said person answered

"I'm too old for those things. All the noise and mess you make. So annoying." Levi grew irritated just thinking about it. "Now go away. I have papers to finish." He added

"Hmm~" Hanji hummed as she did what she was told, a plan forming in her head.

* * *

"Come on, Levi! Erwin is waiting for you in the dining hall. He said to bring you there Asap." Hanji said

"Yeah, yeah. Im coming." Levi stepped out of his room and followed Hanji without was already heading for the dining hall

"He's here! Places everyone!" Their lookout announced.

Everyone followed and hid in their respective hiding places. The door suddenly opened and…..

"What the-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEICHOU!" Everyone exclaimed as the lights turned back on.

Levi just stood there obviously shocked but didn't show it. Everyone else also stood quietly waiting for a reaction be it happy or angry. Then...

"Thanks everyone." Levi said.

Then Hanji squealed like a little girl and everyone else too. The tense atmosphere lightened up. They gave Levi their individual greetings and gifts and made small talk. Then the music played and the party officialy started.

"You said Erwin was looking for me." Levi said to Hanji.

"If I told you we were having a party for you, you wouldn't have come down would you?" Hanji grinned

"Tch." Levi answered and looked around before going to sit with Erwin, Hanji and his the rest of his squad. _"Where the hell is he?"_

* * *

Levi is in a bit of a bad mood because he hasn't seen the brat at all today.

Then Hanji said "Ooh! Here it is! Its finally starting!" while giggling like a little girl.

The lights went dim and everyone's attention was on the dance floor where Eren stood looking extremely nervous.

"_What now? Eren?!"_ Levi thought surprised _"What is he up to now?" _Then suddenly the music started.

_._

_Hey, Mr. Wonderboy. You always look so distracted_

_Look at me. Talk to me. Not over there here!_

_React to my innocence, love, and passion_

_ hey don't leave me again!_

_Oh noooo~ Chu~_

_._

Eren danced and did the kissy pose at the end of the first verse, which made Levi think he looked kind of cute. His eyes widened at the thought_._

_._

_I feel like I could burst at any time_

_But still, we can't seem to break the ice_

_That kind of cloudy weather…pains me all together_

_Through fog and cold let's make a rainbow_

_Let's sing, dance, sing_

_Through rain and sunlight, through thick and thin, we'll win, just hold my hand tight_

_I just want to be with you, some more, for forever_

_I want to tell you, about my dreams, some more, for forever_

_._

Then the voicalist of the song stopped and Eren started singing…

_._

_Hey, Mr. Wonderboy_

_Sometimes you look like you're up to something_

_My heart won't stop thumping_

_Now's the time to express our feelings_

_Huh? Where are you going?_

_._

_"Not only does he dance well but he can also sing?!"_ Now Levi was really surprised but, of course, it doesn't show. Then Eren stopped singing and the vocalist started singing again. Eren danced along.

.

_Nyaaaaaahhh!_

_Hey, Mr. Wonderboy. You always look so distracted_

_Look at me. Talk to me. Not over there here!_

_React to my innocence, love, and passion_

_ hey don't leave me again!_

_Oh Noooo_

_Oh Nooooooo_

_Hey Mr. Wonderboy you always look so…_

_._

The song ended and Eren stopped dancing then bowed to the audience and said "Happy birthday Heichou!" while turning a light shade of pink.

The crowd cheered and applauded Eren's pretty and cute performance.

"Thanks brat." Levi answered and smiled. Not the usual mischievous smirk-ish smile, but a real happy smile. Everyone was shocked silent, and Eren turned a bright shade of red and giggled happily.

"_It wouldn't be so bad to celebrate every once and then."_ Levi thought to himself...

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo? Whatcha guys think? So yeah. Review please? I would really love that and Thanks so much for taking your time an reading this thing. And also, here's the link to the video: .jp/watch/sm22367327


End file.
